Shadow King Meets The White Knight
by Elaborate Liar
Summary: "You'll have your company, I'll have my revenge and have my mother's company. Sound great to you? So do we have a deal?" I've agreed with the contract. I've agreed on the engagement. This is a contract between two cunning individuals. Fair and square. But is this what I really want? Everything seems to be normal not until the Shadow King meets this certain White Knight.
1. Prologue: That Dashing Man

**Author's Message: **

Hello everyone, this is my second story upon joining this wonderful site (first one is Crimson Sky a Shingeki no Kyojin fiction, please check that out *wink and smile).

I really love Ouran High School Host Club (still hoping for a Season II) so I've finally decided to upload this story which is a 3 year old idea in my head.

Without further ado, here is the first Chapter for you

**Chapter 1**

We are humans.

Taken for granted.

Expected to be someone who we are not.

Appreciated because of something we don't want to be.

Loved for what we have.

This world is so cruel.

Yet so beautiful.

Welcome to my world.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxx**

**(Kyoya POV)**

Immediately after I got home from my school and club activities, my personal butler told me that my father is expecting me to meet him in his room.

I walked through the long hallways of the mansion which I memorized by instinct, whether I need to turn left and right or straight. After a few turns I've reached the door of my father's office. I exhale a deep breath and knocked gently.

"**Come in." **My father's voice was his usual practiced business tune.

I was expecting to see just my father seating on his thousand dollar spinning leather chair, but across him there was a man who is the same age as him.

He stood up and offered his hand to me. **"Pleasure to meet you, young Ootori Kyoya."**

"**Mr. Schmitz?" **I shook his hand firmly and looked into his blue eyes.

I won't ever forget this man. We might be the leading company of medical support and security in Japan and quite known in the whole world, but this man is far more superior to us.

Schmitz Corporation is the leading company involved with the world of Medicine (medical support, hospitals, medicine, research) and security (security group, bodyguards, security guards, PSGs, etc). Scmitz Corporation is one of the best worldwide.

"**Let us all have a seat." **My father cleared his throat saying those words.

We all sat silently for a moment as maids and butlers entered to leave us with some food and refreshments.

My father removed his glasses and looked straight into my eyes. **"Kyouya, I am sure you remember Mr. Schmitz and his company, right?"  
**

"**Yes father, the good man's company is one of the leading companies in the whole world in terms of medical support and security."**

"**You have such a well-equipped son, don't you Ootori – san? I've done my fair research as well." **The man giggled a bit as he took a sip from his tea. **"He'll be a perfect addition to my company and my family."  
**

"**Thank you sir and…. Wait, what? What did you just said, sir?" **So just exactly what I've been thinking…

"**Kyouya, I want our companies to be together. The only way for that to be possible is for you to marry his daughter." **The older Ootori's voice was authoritative.

… _An arranged marriage once again …_

"**It would be a pleasure to marry your lovely daughter, Mr. Schmitz." **I stood up and bowed in front of him, my head levelled on my knees.

I might not want an arranged marriage, but then again, what choice do I have?

Mr. Schmitz waved his hand in the air. **"My, my, future son - in - law, too much formality." **He stood up and grabbed both of my shoulders.

I straightened my stance and looked straight into his blue orbs.

"**Tomorrow, my daughter would see you in your school club. Please bear with my daughter's behaviour. She might be hard to handle, but she really is quite a good company when you know her more."**

**xxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX**

It was around afternoon, after classes, a person riding a motorbike entered the gates of Ouran Academy.

The person parked the motorbike in the area which seems fine to park the motorbike. The person pulled the helmet off his head and revealed a wavy hair of violet and blue hair, with the dark blue dominating the hue. (Refer to Ichinose Tokiya of Uta no Prince – sama, just with hair and eye color, okay? )

Girls who are wandering around that area was left in awe.

"**Hey, hey, don't you think that man is too handsome to be real?"**

"**Owh my goodness, he is literally sparkling!"**

"**Is he from this school, or he is a new student? Dang it, I need to know him!"**

The man opened his eyes, his eyes which hold the same shade as his hair. He brushed his fingers through his locks and looked to where a group of ladies are chattering, probably about him.

He secured his hold of the backpack and his helmet rested on his left side. He then turned his way and walked towards the ladies. Which made those ladies flush a deep red and mutter unrecognizable words.

"**Good afternoon we have here, beautiful ladies." **The man grabbed carefully the hand of one of the girls and held it close to his lips. He shot one look to the lady and kissed her hand.

Then there is the lady, fell unconscious.

He passed on the helmet he is holding to one of the ladies. The man then helped the lady to get up, holding the back of her shoulder and the back part of her knees. A little effort, she's carrying the girl bridal style.

"**Sorry that your friends fell unconscious, but please let us take her to the infirmary."**

The girls all nodded in agreement. But their feeling of fainting as well are suppressed as best as they can.

"**And can someone of you, pleasant ladies, help me find my way to the third music room?"**

"**Ehhh?! Ah yes of course…." **The ladies seem to be confused on what might be the man's purpose, but shrugged the thoughts off.

"**It's Andrei Storm, that is my name…"**

**XxXxxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxxXxxXXXxxx**

**(Kyouya POV)**

"**Kyouya, why are you leaving? Where are you Mommy?" **A Tamaki, acting weird which he claimed that he just don't want Mommy to be gone, pleading me for an answer.

"**None of your business. Go away! Or else I'll sell that picture to the twins!" **That picture I was talking about is Haruhi wearing a pink frilly Victorian Dress, just like those noble countess.

Tamaki then sulked on his imaginary confined corner.

I slammed the door of the third music room shut and quickly walked through the long halls of the school.

"**Dad and Mr. Schmitz didn't even tell me her name. I don't even know how she looks like. How am I supposed to find and recognize her?" **

I passed by the stairs leading to the second floor, waved at some of the girls who seem to be on their way to the club and reached the stairs that leads to the first floor when…

I saw a pack of girls who seems to clutter around a man with dark blue violet shade of hair, his eyes share the same shade as his hair. He has his hands around some of the ladies, and laugh as much as the ladies do.

"**He might just be another transfer student, nothing much that I need to interfere." **I said to myself as I passed through the group and made my way quickly to the last step of the stairs. I shot a last look at the pack and caught the man looking at me.

I might be legally blind since I was since, but I clearly saw the man give me a smirk, but quickly retreated to walk together with the ladies.

**XXxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxXxxxxxxx**

**(Andrei's POV)**

As I climbed the ridiculously high stairs of Ouran and with the girls by my side, a certain guy was in sight.

Black hair, pale skin color, frameless glasses, stoic expression. A generic look of a Japanese, a nerdy Japanese. Just like Keima from The World God Only Knows, just minus the dating sim geek feel. I was close to not notice the guy, but… I caught him looking at me.

"**So guys are attracted to me as well, huh?" **I mentally said to myself.

We walked pass by him, and when I and the girls reached the top of the stairs, I again caught him looking at me. Which I returned with a gesture, I smirked at him.

**XXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxx**

The host club stood in front of the big wooden double door of 3rd Music Room.

"**So where the hell is Kyouya?" **The twins said in unison as they looked around checking if everything has been prepared.

"**Mommy said he needs to see someone important, but he'll be back for sure." **Tamaki checked for non-existent flaw in his clothing as he sat on his velvety chair in the middle of their welcoming formation.

"**Are guys sure about today's theme? Who's idea is this anyways? I mean does it look appropriate for me to eat some cake with Usa – chan, neh Takashi?" **Honey started to get bored of waiting as he clung into Mori's neck. The tall man seems to not mind the little discomfort.

"**Ah." **Mori plainly said.

"**The King's idea, but this idea is pretty great! It looks like we're in a commoners place!" **Kaoru showed his arm around Haruhi and the older twin did the same.**  
**

"**So your best idea is an arcade?" **Haruhi then freed herself from the two douchebags.

**XxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXxxxxxXxx**

**(Kyoya POV)**

It's been 5 minutes of me waiting in front of the gates of Ouran. Still no sign of a girl, who seems to be a daughter of a very prestigious and well known man. **"I guess leaving now won't be that impolite."**

I practically ran back up to the Host Club room, hoping the clients won't still be there. Upon seeing the door I immediately pushed the door open.

"**So they started without waiting for me, huh?" **I pushed back my glasses to my nose's bridge and adjusted my tie that became loose as I tried to be in here as fast as I can.

"**KYOOOOOOYAAAAAA! Where have you been!" **Tamaki went straight to tackle me, but easily evaded him, causing him to bang himself hard against the wall. He then crawled back to me, just to cling his arms around my leg.

"**Mommy, mommy, some cool foreign dude got all my clients attention to his. This is unfair!" **Tamaki pointed out the man sitting on the rather fast food looking table set where the accused man, together with all the girls in the room gathered around him.

"**What the…" **That guy was the same person I saw just before going down the stairs. What is he doing in here?!

(At Andrei's table which is supposedly Tamaki)

"**Eh? Really Andrei - kun? You love playing in arcades?"**

"**What's your favourite game?"**

"**I love playing those machine where you got to get some plushie if you're lucky enough." **An overly excited girl said.

Andrei has two girls both on his side and inching them closer to him, holding their shoulders. The girls wrapped their arms around Andrei's lean structure.

"**My favourites are the Arcade Basketball, House of the Dead and Dance Revo." **Andrei winked at a no particular lady but 3 fainted instead.

"**Amazing!"**

"**So you can dance, Anrdrei – kun?"**

"**Can you show us how good you are?"**

Andrei stood up from his seat. Everyone's eyes are on him. Even each and every single member of the host club who has nothing to do because all the girls are around Andrei.

Andrei started to throw his sleeveless leather jacket and it landed towards the flock of girls, which the girls indulged themselves on smelling and savouring the cloth.

"**I might not be that good as before, so forgive me, my ladies."**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXXxxx**

"**Neh, neh Kyouya, do you know who that charming guy is over there?" **Honey came running to Kyoya who's still lost into his track thinking who might be that man. Honey stopped a foot away from him, and startled pulling his pants to gain his attention.

Kyoya flinched with the action and composed himself before he answers. **"I really don't know Honey. Considering that this one is our last hosting activity before Tamaki and I graduate before the farewell party, it really is suspicious if he is a somehow a customer."**

"**And he is a male, and he seems to be the one to do the hosting instead of us." **Haruhi was there with her ice cream which she occasionally licks from time to time.

"**Hey! Look! She into the Dance Revo, I wonder if she's good with that." **Hikaru said, but sounds rather uninterested.

**XxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxXXXxxxxxx**

Andrei waved and glide her hands up in the air to choose the songs she would dance to. A few swipes and she saw some pretty upbeat song…

_**Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, Hard mode**_

The first part (rap part) came very easy for Andrei, he smoothly followed every step on the screen as if he has already memorized the piece.

Then came the chorus (Shuffle part). The shuffling is pretty hard as it requires good footwork and can take your breath away even just for 5 second of properly doing it. But Andrei did it with what they called hip - hop angst called _swag._

The rap part came again and Andrei worked his way through perfectly, gaining bonuses for each perfectly timed moves he make. And the shuffling part came, but this time it was _freestyle._

"**Waaaaaa! Amazing Andrei – kun!" the** girls said in unison.

"**The guy's really good!" **Tamaki said as he tries to make his way to hug Haruhi from behind, but deliberately failed as the twins punched him at each side of his face.

Andrei, was dancing his heart out. B boy - ing, back flip, head spin, whatever freestyle hip- hop you see on TV, she almost did all of the popular moves. The song went towards it's end with rather slow but still complicated moves.

_Every day I'm shuffling_

And Andrei made a cool ending pose.

"**Kyaaaaa!" **The maidens all tackled Andrei making their best effort to be the one nearest him.

Some girls offered a towel to dry the seat of Andrei. Which Andrei did, but immediately after handing down the semi soaked towel, the girls started to fight for the ownership of the towel.

"**Ladies, ladies, please don't find. It is unnecessary for pleasant ladies like you to fight over something so little, and dirty. Please calm down."**

Andrei then proceed to do 5 rounds of Arcade basketball, where she friggin' gained an almost impossible score of 300. The girls just "ooohhh" ed at the sight in front of them.

Then they went to the House of The Dead game, it was like a mini VR booth, but miraculously 10 people can fit inside. Screams of horror and awes can be heard from outside.

After that, the ladies with Andrei played random games until the time for the club to close came.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

"**President, seems we have someone better than you is swooning the ladies. Huh?" **Kaoru said to Tamaki in a rather monotone but mocking tone.

"**And I think he was mistaken as a new host, right Kyoya?" **The older twins went near Kyoya. **"Won't you like to know who the man is and what is he doing in here?"**

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, which fell down to the lower bridge of his nose. **"I think I really must. But atleast let us wait for the activity to end. It won't be beneficial to our earnings if we shoo the man away."**

"**As expected of you." **The other 6 host said in unison.

"**And a token costs 350 yen." **Haruhi said to no one in particular.

**XXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXXXxx**

Andrei, being the gentlemen went all the way to accompany each and every girl to the club rooms door. She bid goodbye to each lady, making sure the leave with a smile.

Andrei, slowly closed the heavy wooden door. But he felt eyes boring at her back. And when she turned to look at her back, all the members of the host club are staring at her.

Andrei went towards the hosts, which surprised every one of them. **"I am sorry if I might be a bit of a problem a while ago. I am sorry that I enjoyed myself too much that I almost forgot that this place is not mine or something. I am deeply sorry." **Andrei bowed his head low.

"**Neh, tall man, who are you even?" **Honey standing in front of Andrei, looking up at his feautures.

Andrei brightly smiled at him and a faint blush on his cheek appeared. He knelt down to meet Honey's level. **"Hello, cute little gentleman, I am Andrei Storm. Nice to meet you!" **Andrei winked at the Lolita. **"Want a ride here?" **He then pointed at her shoulders.

While it was really uncommon to see Honey riding someone's shoulder except Mori's, he agreed to do so. **"Uhm! Yes Handsome Big Brother!" **Honey raised his hands out of joy and easily made his way to ride Andrei's shoulders.

Andrei played for a mere second with Honey's arms, swinging it slightly in the air.

"**So what are you?" **Tamaki asked, without thinking that his question is too vague.

"_**Idiot." **_Kyoya cursed mentally.

"**Excuse me, my French gentleman, it seems the question is too vague?" **Andrei has now his shoulders free from Honey's weight as Mori gently got Honey out of his shoulders. Though Honey slightly protested.

"**What are you? What are you even doing in here?" **The red head twins demanded for answers.

Andrei smiled at the two, which made the twins taken back for a moment. **"Apparently, I am here to pick up someone. If you're aware of the program where possible future students are allowed to roam this academy, well that's my purpose in here, to pick up someone. I got bored and I remembered that there is such a club like this in this school." **He paused for a bit and looked straight at the pair of eyes looking at her. **"Curiosity I guess, and I am cat, sorry." **He then made a slightly awkward peace sign.

A certain Kyoya, adjusted his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, the sunset sunlight reflected on the lenses. **"I am more curious of who you might be, given the fact that looking like that." **Kyouya eyed Andrei from head to foot. He is wearing his round neck white rock band shirt topped with the previous sleeveless leather jacket, his neck adorned random chains and necklaces. He also wears a rather maroon corduroy pants and red Vans shoes. **"They allowed you to come inside the academy's premises." **He then stopped to look straight into Andrei's eyes.

"**Sorry mister if I might look inappropriate, wearing just this in your prestigious school. But even if I don't look like one, I am actually quite capable to fund several students' expenses to study in this school." **She paused to narrow her eyes towards the man with eyeglasses. **"And also, in the first place, do you or your family happen to own this school? If no, you probably sound too rude to me, considering you're just a mere student in here. You're disappointing, young man."**

Everybody in the room, except for Haruhi who found Kyoya being overpowered a very rare and amazing sight. It doesn't happen in a daily basis. Kyoya had beads of cold sweat on his temples, and when he can't think of any response that he won't come up as the exact person Andrei said, he just clicked his tongue out of annoyance.

Just when Andrei would say something more… **"Hey, Big Bro, let's go now. I hate this f*cking school. For Pete's sake, I hate everything in here, and add that fucking Megane freak on the list." **

A boy, who seems on his 12's stood in the doors of the music boy, wears a rather classy khaki jacket and black pants with brown boots. Neon Addidas backpacks for his things is hanging on his single shoulder lazily. His skin is sun skinned and hair is a shade of very dark brown with a hint of red, his hair reaching his chin.

"_**That boy called me what?!" **_Kyoya lost the battle. First he is called rude and labelled his actions inappropriate considering his position. Now a kid 5 years younger than him bad mouthed him and called him a Megane Freak.

"**So this school's crossed out from the choices?" **Andrei walked pass by the hosts and towards the boy standing at the door.

"**Well yes, especially when I saw how the students here just pathetic millionaires." **The boy glared at the hosts standing a few feet away from him. **"I'd rather choose Samezuka Academy who excels in sports, arts, and many more aspects, rather than this school. I hope the owner is even aware of the rotten system."**

As Andrei reached where the boy is, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. **"They've send you the special letter of invitation, right? You don't even have to take the exam."**

Kyoya was more shocked than everyone in the room. He remembered to take the exams in that school, he passed, but not the rank his father would be happy. And when the final interview for acceptance came, he was harshly turned down and rejected by the panel. All these depressing memories caused to him by a PUBLIC SCHOOL.

The tandem glared to each and every people in the room, and the last shot was for Kyoya. Kyoya felt like the ground is pulling him down. For the very few times in his life, he was again defeated. Then the two laughed together. Seeing the poor thing who can't even make a legit facial expression.

The two turned their backs at the hosts, but when Andrei was about to close the door and take their leave. **"Young man with glasses," **Andrei paused for a while, and upon seeing Kyoya's attention and he looked at him, **"My friend Ms. Schmitz would probably just grow up old and alone than marry someone like you." **And the door of the music room closed, leaving the host club in awe of the scenario of their SHADOW KING, defeated by a HANDSOME WHITE KNIGHT.

**Author's Note:**

So how was Chapter 1 for you? Please Review and Rate. Reviews are my elixir, my life, my power, hahaha XD Follow and Favorite if you like? Please? XD hahaha.

Inquiries are welcome guys through Review or PMs don't be shy, I don't bite. Ne?

**P.S.**

To clear up more things, I can't exactly describe Andrei's hair and eye color, so please refer to Ichinose Tokiya XD But they don't look alike at all.


	2. Chapter 2: New Life A Reunion

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! Finally I retrieved this file from my gmail (which I forgot the password XD) and with such lack of time to check and beta this, this is a very raw and unedited output XD**

**I hope this would make up for you guys who've waited for this? **

**Well what awaits you with this chapters are:**

**New environment for our Shadow King**

**Surprisingly crazy student life**

**Cosplaying and other anime and otaku things**

**Additional HOT OCs**

**And a start of a gambling game**

**So without further ado, may I present to you, Chapter 2 of "Shadow King Meets The White Knight"**

**Cause I am one hell of a procrastinator (LOL, note the Kuroshitsuji reference, K bye XD)**

**Chapter 2**

(KYOYA POV)

High School's over. I graduated with the highest honours in my class. Father is still not impressed. Now I am here in America to start another phase of my life.

The twins I think are now in France, weighing their options of what fashion school to enrol. I guess they're not in a hurry.

Mori and Honey – senpai have studied for a year in Yale. Mori majored in business and Honey with Engineering. But after a year, they were requested to be back in Japan, family matters I guess.

While the new couple, Tamaki and Haruhi is in Boston. Tamaki took business while Haruhi pursued her dreams to take up law. The couple eventually purchased an apartment and is living together.

And I, well I enrolled business here in Harvard. Just because this school is the best.

It was the first week of school, and like most schools, no classes for the meanwhile. _"Perfect" _I told myself. Harvard is a good place to meet new friends. And when I say friends, of course what I mean is new business acquaintances.

I was conversing about our company with a Swiss national heir of a pretty famous medical company when the school announcement alarm rang.

"_Tonight would be the annual cultural festival of this school. Everyone, especially the freshmen's presence would be greatly appreciated. The fourth years would be the one in charge of this event. So it's a guarantee that there would be pure fun! Also please wear name tags and the country where you're from. See you this 8 PM!"_

The announcer's voice was rather informal. He sounds crazy and somehow drunk. I wonder what is the man's social stand?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I came back later that evening at exactly 8PM. People here are surprisingly punctual. I noticed groups and line of people. In front of them were students who wear clothing that represent the country assigned to them.

"**Hey! Yo freshie! Are you from Japan?" **An American wearing a navy blue Kimono approached me. He then pointed out the small Japanese flag pin on my collar. **"Mr. Ootori?" **Surprisingly he said my name right.

He then guided me to their booth and now I am in the middle of excited Japanese people. Some happened to recognize me, in which I returned with a plastered and practiced business smile. Others were American raised Japanese, you can easily notice with their accents and the way they carry themselves. And of course, there were the girls who ogle around me and steal glances from time to time.

We are all gathered around a huge outdoor stage. I was busy handing out business cards and introducing myself to others, when the crowd's loud cheer diverted my attention.

A woman, with a ginger hair and wearing a belly dancer outfit, took hold of a mic. She cleared her throat to start speaking. Though I doubt she's not the one the crowd is cheering for.

"**I hope you're having the time of your life everyone!" **The crowd cheered louder in response. ** "Are you excited to see our owh so famous council president?" **and every student now went crazy. Why don't I have the slightest idea of what's happening?

"**Now to start off her introduction…"**

A man, who is wearing or must I say cross-dressing, wearing traditional Chinese clothing with a very revealing slit on his right leg. He finally started to talk when the crowd's laugh subsided.

"**Taking up Arts, major in Fashion…" **What? Arts? A turn off. Wait, what, why do I even felt that way? **"1****st**** violin, and lead pianist of our school's orchestra, the person's mastery of instruments recognized worldwide." **Pretty impressive, well I play the violin too. **"Was exempted from 3 years in highschool because of higher than average results in the ALP test." **Whoah, woa, now that was something. I remember I took the same exam as well, but end up failing miserably.

"**Won a gold medal in the 2012 Olympics for 100m Freestyle and another gold medal for Archery." **Wait, an Olympian? Two sports? Is that even possible?

"**Did internships under famous designers like Coco Chanel, Dolce and Gabana, Zuhair Murad and had the opportunity to dress famous celebrities and royalties.**

Wait, how old is this person? Are all these accomplishments even possible for his age? Also, not being a discriminating person, I think this person is a male, or to be more specific, a Homo. I mean most of the fashion designers are, right?

"**This person's paintings were highly valuable ones and the ownership of it was fought over by the elites!" **I remember my Mom who desperately bid 5 million dollars for a painting from America, but lost the bet from someone who bid 8 million for a single painting.

The girl, who is wearing the belly dancer outfit, stole the mic from the man, twirling and desperately tried to achieve the belly dancer steps.

"**And for the final set of achievements…" **She took hold of a tiny paper from her side.

"**A candidate to graduate with the highest honors in the batch and…" **A slideshow of pictures were shown in the enormous screen in the stage. The girls went screaming, specially the Asian girls. The men as well cheered in anticipation.

The pictures were a person cosplaying, if the term is right. Different characters from anime, cartons, games or movies. Of all things, this is the only stuff I don't have the slightest idea. And I am a Japanese to start with.

"**Second to the best world renowned cosplayer, next to Reika Arikawa!" **I know Reika by name at the very least. That is when Tamaki and the entire club forced me attend that anime convention.

"**We are very proud to present to you! Our President, your President!" **And fireworks from the front and sides of the stage exploded. **"ANDREI GILBERT!"**

The widescreen of the stage split into half and from the smoke, a man emerged.

The woman proceed to pass on a mic to the person who just arrived. The person then waved to the crowd. And that simple gesture send the whole crowd wild.

"**Waa! Andrei – sama's cosplaying Levi Heichou!"**

"**Andrei – sama is just too perfect. I am so glad I enrolled here in this school!"**

"**Owh my God, I think I'll faint right here right now."**

These words came from most of the girls, and also, some men.

"**Are you enjoying your night so far?" **Andrei practically shouted even with the aid of the mic. And he gave them a flying kiss. _"Wait, this person seems familiar…Indirect flirting…And the name…" _The crowd went wild again. The noise was deafening. And I am not used to this.

"**First of all, I wanted to thank all of you for coming!" **Andrei stopped talking for a second to accommodate the students begging him to pose for a picture, after a few shots, she continued with her speech.

"**Also, this is my last year here in Harvard." **The crowd went _awww_, but I really don't get why must you be said when someone is supposed to graduate? **"So this is a promise to you, my dearest schoolmates…"**

"**This is just a start of the year full of blast! So without further ado, enjoy your night!"**

The set of school officers (college governors) gathered at the stage and all bowed at the same time. With the, every student seemed to be animal that escaped from their cages and explored the school with such excitement.

So what would be left to the lone me? I have two options: One, go back to my apartment which is just near the school. The second option, explore the school and give it a chance. I chose the second option.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

So the concept of this cultural festival is a night market festival. European, Asian, American and other nation's stuff were sod. There were even food booths around. Not very new where I came from.

I decided to buy a large cola drink and two grilled squid. I sat down at a random bench, facing a booth that has customers surrounding it, even if it is not yet open. And when the booth opened…

"**Waaa! Andrei – sama please take a picture with me!"**

These were the words boys and girls shouted.

Besides Andrei (who's still wearing his previous costume), there were four other men wearing Kimonos who were assisting Andrei with her booth.

He is selling, mostly anime stuff like Japanese made Figma, Gundams, and merchandise like bags, posters, shirts, mangas and a whole lot more. Costumes and armors made by him (according to what I've heard) were sold as well, which the men fight to get their hands on one. His photobooks were a hit as well.

Upon purchasing the product, Andrei took pictures with the customers. How the smile and how she pose, converse and laugh with the customers were genuinely from the bottom of his heart. Not a practiced and fake act.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In just an hour and a half, the booth's products were practically wiped out, every single one. As well as the energy of the five men in the booth. The five of them said sorry to those who haven't purchased what they want. Andrei took a few more pictures and signed autographs before they packed up and went at the back of their booth.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(Andrei POV)**

We were at the back of our booth, resting for a bit before we move on to our next activity. These men were on the same year level as me, but of course, different courses. And Voila! They are their department's respective representatives!

"**Dude, that was exhausting." **Mike Jones, the man with red locks. Same course and major as me. His hair was tied in a short ponytail, relaxed on his chair as he popped his back. The sound was kinda disturbing.

Another guy with a golden blonde hair took a swig from his bottle of cold water. **"The fangirls and fanboys beat the shit out of us!" **This man is Dino Storm, took up business, this man is almost like my big brother. He was actually just an Alumni, as he graduated with honors 3 years ago. He is just here to help out.

"**How much did we earn today, Natsuki?" **This raven haired with onyx eyes man is Kaname Shinomiya. He raised both of his legs to the table to relax himself at least. He is taking up Architecture for his extreme passion and love for structures.

The man with brunette hair and wearing a frameless glasses, randomly pressed numbers on his calculator and took few clicks on his laptop. **"A hundred and fifty thousand. Excluding the recent special orders made by some." **He said as he jot down numbers on his notebook. This man is Kaname's older brother, Natsuki. He is the group's member who focuses on finance. No doubt he took business as his major.

I lifted my almost jelly like legs at the table and both of my hands rested behind my neck. **"Ghewd… jheb… ghuyzzss…" **I limply raised both of my arms to do thumbs up, but it fell down almost immediately at my sides.

"**Andrei, are you even still alive?" **Kaname rested his big hands on my shoulder.

With my eyes closed… **"Kaname, ask Mike. We rushed the 5 orders of those 3DMG hear in a single week…" **I close my eyes as I can't even comprehend what to say next. Luckily, Mike caught the clue and continued.

Mike(he is currently combing, redoing his ponytail), cleared his throat at started to explain.** "Besides arranging the matters for the booth to be possible, Andrei has to attend matters on arranging this whole event and the others that would follow the next two months. Also matters like attending cosplay events and photoshoots together with fulfilling her duties as a student and a graduating student, well, Andrei's really busy…" **

"**And practically half – dead." **Dino peeked at my already sleeping figure…

"**Guys, if you have other matter to attend to, you could go now. I can handle myself here." **I said, half asleep.

"**You sure?" **The four asked in unison. A small smile crept at the corner of my lips.

"**Hmmm… If you badly want to spend your precious time with me, well, I am hungry, buy me something to eat… I am fucking starving." **I heard them chuckle loudly.

"**Kay! We'll be right back in a few minutes!" **I swear that was Kaname who slightly spanked my forehead. Well, I am too damn tired to argue…

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(Kyoya POV)**

"_**Hmmm… might as well associate myself with the council president of this school. He might be a good acquaintance." **_I stand up from my bench where I was seated and slowly made my way to Andrei who has now her head ducked to the table.

"**Mr. Andrei Gilbert? Can I have a seat?" **

"**Hmmm? Are you from the school newspaper? Yeah sure take a seat." **His voice muffled as he laced his arms around his head protectively.

"**Unfortunately, I am not from the school newspaper, I am a first year student, taking up business."**

Andrei flinched and quickly raised his head. **"EHHH! A FIRST YEAR! OMG GOD WHAT'S YOUR…" ** Andrei voice was rather pitchy and excited, it sound suspicious but I still don't know why. Andrei's expression, from a glad and honest smile quickly turned into a shock and somewhat scared smile.

But she quickly recovered and reverted to his previous smile. **"May I know your name? Mr?..."**

"**Kyoya Ootori, my dearest Council President."**

"**Owh, an Asian, Japanese right? Don't get me wrong, not being racist in here. I am one sixteenth Japanese anyway." **Andrei seemed uneasy, but a playful smirk emerged from his thin yet subtle lips.

"**I was amazed how you handle your job as council president, I hope I can learn from you." **Basics, befriend the person, get some benefits.

Andrei tilted his head to the side as if clueless. **"You sure, Mr. Ootori? It might be the other way around. I've read in a health magazine about your Father's company, the prospects were kinda impressive. Not like I am a business people, I just need to learn the basics."**

Is this man playing the humble game with me? Probably no, he won't be the council president for nothing. **"I've heard you've garnered such impressive achievement at a very young age, and you're quite famous on your own. I wanted to learn how you manage yourself so well."**

He leaned his face closer and rested his hand under his chin. **"Well, actually it took me a rather pretty painful motivation to have done everything I've achieved. I am sure everyone has a rather painful motivation somehow, am I right, Mr. Ootori?**

"**Well Mr. Gilbert, I don't know if I…"**

"**It's Andrei Storm anyways, not Gilbert. That's just my business name, every artist needs a pseudonym." **

Andrei Storm… now I know! How could I not recognize him at first glance? **"You are that…"**

"**Yes, I am that one guy who went to the club you and your friends are in. Though I was kinda disappointed that you didn't recognize me. But I am really sorry if I sort of humiliated your well-built ego back then." **He pouted childishly, making it an obvious fake move.

Andrei carefully pulled out pins from his black wig, and when he's sure it was done, he swiftly pulled out the wig, revealing his deep indigo hair, its length just below his ear. His hair was still the same, flowy and spiky.

"**You're so fun to tease, Mr. Ootori."**

"**Excuse me? I don't see this as a teasing game."**

"**Haha. A tsun – tsun."**

"**You sound so rude, and please explain what tsun – tsun is."**

Now what's with the sudden shift from casual talk to a teasing one? This guy is a combination of those twins and that damn Suoh, well much more than them! And a Ootori would never fall for such low level teasing, never…

And a soft warm hand cupped my left cheek. **"You're blushing Mr. Ootori, I never thought you'd be this cute! I might consider falling for a man. Hehe. **And then there was his smile, to be exact it was like a HOST CLUB smile.

"**What the…" **I slapped his hand away from my face. **"What the hell you think you're doing?"**

And a hoard or should I say, the guys who were with him rushed towards us.

"**Hoi you fucking Asian dude! Who the hell you think you are to do such thing to our precious Andrei?" **A man with fire truck red hair charged towards me and lifted me by my collar. Wait, did he just said _precious?_

"**Mike, put him down. I was actually the one who…" **Andrei calmly pleaded the man holding me up by my collar, whose name is Mike. Poor guy, he never knew my shirt might cost a week of allowance of his.

"**How dare you mess with…"**

"**MIKE! I SAID CUT THE CRAP OUT! YOU ALL ARE OVER EXAGGERATING!" **Andrei was holding Mike's hand that is gripping my collar, his eyes, staring intently at the red head, as if telling the same thing for the guy to do.

Mike took a long sigh and without much care, let go of my collar. He looked at me with disgust and clicked his tounge.

"**As I was about to say, it is my fault. I guess my usual teasing doesn't suit Mr. Ootori's taste at all. SO with that…" **Andrei took a few steps towards me and… **"I am very sorry for my impoliteness, Mr. Ootori." **His hand clapped together, and when I stole a glance to his face.

Is it just my imagination or the background behind him is sparkling with some flowers swirling around? I shrugged at the thought of how HOST CLUB like the action is.

"**No big deal Mr. Storm, I also like to apologize for my sudden action, I was taken by surprise and…"**

"**MR?!" **Mike, together with the guy with glasses and the other guy holding a shawarma and a bottle of huge cola (too much, probably it was for the five of them).

"**Guys, just stop." **Andrei said to the three, which in return just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Why did they act like that, is there something wrong with formally calling someone Mr. when you just knew each other?

"**An Ootori, you say?" **And a tall blonde man, rested his hands on Andrei shoulders from behind. Wait! He is!

"**Mr. Dino Storm, it was nice meeting you here. It was much unexpected of you to be in here."**

"**Well, I am an alumni in here, and I am helping my younger sibling with her endeavours."**

Dino Storm, Andrei Storm… Goodness, what happened to my brain, why I have though Andrei is just a petty student in here. This is Harvard! No one is exceptionally ordinary!

Dino is a very well-known business man in the industry and to top that he is not just an ordinary business man, he is also a well sought lawyer. He never loses a case and closes deals with ease. It was not really surprising that the Storm Corporation is in his responsibility to manage.

*ahem ahem. **"Andrei, I am afraid this little reunion needs to end." **The guy with glasses said as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"**and we'll have some victory party at Andrei's residence!" **The over energetic guy added.

"**Well if that's the case, then Mr. Ootori?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**It was nice meeting you, I hope we talk to each other more, is that fine with you?" **He tilted his head to the side and gave me a closed lip smile.

"**Would be my pleasure." **I gave him a slight curtsy nod as a response to his politeness

Dino then wrapped his arms around his brother. I wonder why they have a different hair color. After looking around and made sure everything was packed up, they started to walk away.

But then, Andrei halted and looked over me through his shoulders. **"Mr. Ootori, I think you'll look better without glasses. Try on some contact lenses. You'll surely swoon girls effortlessly." **Andrei gave me a closed eye smile accompanied with a short melodic chuckle, and there goes again with the sparkling background.

He waved his hands at the air and started to walk towards their van. And within second, the van was away from my vision.

God, why does my face feels hot. Damn it, I am not blushing for anyone's sake!

(At the van where Andrei and the group is)

"**I pity that Asian, you shouldn't have flirted with him."**

"**I've had enough, Kaname, just focus on driving. And please, don't forget that you're an Asian as well."**

Kaname pouted on how Andrei dismissed his suggestion.

"**Well, isn't that Ootori guy the one you keep your eyes on? Or should I say you and I? Since you've asked some crazy things for me to do just to know matters about him." **Natsume said as a matter of fact, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"**If you're looking for something in return, it'll arrive tomorrow. But please don't flail over it."**

"**I-idiot! I-I don't flail!" **Natsume stumbled at his words, trying to hide his excitement.

"**Denial, nerdy boy." **Mike interjected, seeming still irritated to the event moments ago.

"**Mike, shut up. You must say sorry to the guy next time you meet him."**

"**NO WAY!"**

"**No cooking from me for a week then."**

"**CRAP!"**

And the van was filled with a good laugh, with Mike desperately making everyone shut up.

When the laughing fit and everyone has settled back and relaxed, the silent Dino finally spoke up.

"**That boy is the target, am I right? So what's your plan? I can't think of any reason for you to even talk to him and reveal your identity that easily to him." **Dino said, his tone unfazed and his face expressionless, but if you'll look through that façade, you'll see he is serious and at the same time curious about what Andrei is thinking.

"**Plan you say? Well, it is more like a game." **A playful smirk emerged from the corner of Andrei's lips.

Dino just sigh at how clever his sibling can be, he must be used to his antiques. Well he can't, Andrei is full of surprises. **"Well, just remember, if you're playing a game…"**

"**I am gambling. Yes I know brother." **A chuckle left Andrei's lips. **"Well, you know who I am, I only start or participate in games in which I was sure I'll win."**

"**The White Knight indeed." ** Natsume muttered to no one in particular while typing on his laptop, trying to act as not as much as interested than he really is. _"This would be fun." _He told himself.

"**Well, you've planned everything well for years. Everyone would be here to support you." **Dino closed his eyes, massaging the side of his temples. _"Not like I can or anyone stop Andrei. I just need to keep her safe and support Andrei all the time. Until everything is done and over."_

Andrei rested his elbow on the van's window, his chin resting in her palm. **"This is my only chance. If I succeed, I get everything I want and I deserve, prove myself and get my revenge. If I fail…"**

"**No! You won't fail! You have us in here. We're not us for nothing!" **Mike said as he mid-air fist pump. How Asian like is that.

Andrei just smiled towards his friends and muttered his sweet... **"Thank you for being at my side as always."**

"_**The White Knight won't fail, that is the only ending to accept."**_

**END NOTES:**

**So how was Chapter two? Again sorry for the very long wait. And thank you for the readers, guests, and that random reviewer. Thank you for that criticism, I appreciate it so much. Maybe you can also help me to beta my work? XD**

**Also, thanks for those who followed and favourite my story, hehe.**

**OWH! Please leave some Reviews, neh? Please reader – san XD Rate/Review/Follow/Favorite.**

**Next chapter, I'll try to be mean with our Shadow King, shenanigan stuffs, mwehehehhe XD**

**SHAMEFUL PROMOTION:**

**Please, if you're into Shingeki no Kyojin, please read my fiction "CRIMSON SKY" I can say this has a good story line. It merges perfectly on the emotions and the aura of SNK, not to fluffy, not too unbelievable. But I promise to you that I am giving my best doing that story! XD In that fic, the pairing is LevixOC. **


End file.
